Skylanders
}} Skylanders is a toys-to-life video game franchise by Activision with books, comics, mobile apps and a TV show based on it. Plot Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure After the evil Kaos destroyed the Core of Light, the Skylanders are sent to Earth, where they are discovered by local Portal Masters (the players). Now they have to send the Skylanders back to Skylands to defeat Kaos and restore the Core of Light. Skylanders: Giants 10,000 years ago, the first group of Skylanders, known as the Giants, fought the evil rule of the Arkeyans, but the Iron Fist of Arkus used its last power to banish the Giants to Earth. Now, the Portal Masters have discovered the Giants and have to race to reach the Iron Fist before Kaos does. Skylanders: Swap Force Long ago, a group of 16 Skylanders protected Mount Cloudbreak, the volcano that is the source of Skylands' magic. During a battle against Kaos' mother, the group were caught in the eruption of the volcano, splitting them apart and banished them to Earth. This split gave them the ability to swap top and bottom halves, making them the Swap Force. Now, 100 years later, the volcano's next eruption is about to happen, and Kaos is joined by his mother. The Skylanders have to stop Kaos and save the Ancient Elementals from being evilised. Skylanders: Trap Team For years, a group of Skylanders known as the Trap Masters, with weapons made out of Traptanium, captured some of the most evil villains in Skylanders, most notably a group called The Doom Raiders, into a prison called the Cloudcracker Prison. Now, Kaos has blown up the prison, releasing the villains and banishing the Trap Masters to Earth. Kaos attempts to lead the Doom Raiders, but they have different plans. The Skylanders have to recapture all the villains by using traps made out of Traptanium, allowing the player to control the villains. Skylanders: SuperChargers Kaos has come up with a new plan, which involves destroying the skies of Skylands. In order to proceed, the Skylanders need to use vehicles, which belong to a group called the SuperChargers. Skylanders: Imaginators Kaos has discovered an ancient force known as mind magic, using it to create an army of powerful villains known as the Doomlanders. In order to stop them, Portal Masters use Creation Crystals to create their own group of Skylanders, known as the Imaginators. These Imaginators are to be trained by Skylanders called the Senseis, some of whom are reformed villains. Skylanders: The Machine of Doom Skylanders: The Machine of Doom is a canon prequel book. Word of an ancient, giant machine reaches the Skylanders and they must race to find it before Kaos does. Skylanders: Mask of Power Skylanders: Mask of Power is an 8-part book series, with each part starring a Skylander of a different element along with 2-3 other Skylanders. The series is a prequel to the games and a sequel to The Machine of Doom. The parts are, in order: * Spyro versus the Mega Monsters (with Stealth Elf and Gill Grunt) * Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master (with Wham-Shell and Zap) * Lightning Rod Faces the Cyclops Queen (with Drobot, Double Trouble and Pop Fizz) * Terrafin Battles the Boom Brothers (with Hot Dog, Sonic Boom and Sprocket) * Cynder Confronts the Weather Wizard (with Hex and Zook) * Stump Smash Crosses the Bone Dragon (with Countdown, Wrecking Ball and Flameslinger) *'Eruptor Meets the Nightmare King' (with Grim Creeper and Slam Bam) *'Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos' (with Food Fight, Spyro and Smolderdash) Comics The Skylanders comic series by IDW Publishing takes place during Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: SuperChargers and consists of three-issue arcs. Skylanders Academy Skylanders Academy is a spin-off Netflix series focusing on Spyro and his friends. The team of Skylanders have to team up to defeat Kaos and the Doom Raiders. It has altered the backstories of some characters. It has 3 seasons. Characters Spyro's Adventure = |-| Giants = |-| Swap Force = |-| Trap Team = |-| SuperChargers = |-| Imaginators = |-| NPCs = Ships Note: Most ships do not have agreed upon ship names at the moment. This list includes pairings with fanworks. Het :Bashwing - the ship between Bash and Flashwing :Blacklight - the ship between Blackout and Spotlight :Blades x Echo - the ship between Blades and Echo :Blades x Spotlight - the ship between Blades and Spotlight :Blast Zone x Wash Buckler - the ship between Blast Zone and Wash Buckler :Bouncer x Ninjini - the ship between Bouncer and Ninjini :Camo x Scratch - the ship between Camo and Scratch :Camo x Whirlwind - the ship between Camo and Whirlwind :ChilVac - the ship between Chill and Jet-Vac :Drobot x Whirlwind - the ship between Dtobot and Whirlwind :Flynn x Cali - the ship between Flynn and Cali :Fright Rider x Roller Brawl - the ship between Fright Rider and Roller Brawl :HexRider - the ship between Hex and Fright Rider :Knight Light x Knight Mare - the ship between Knight Light and Knight Mare :Scratch x Cobra Cadabra - the ship between Scratch and Cobra Cadabra :Spy Rise x Gearshift - the ship between Spy Rise and Gearshift :Spynder - the ship between Spyro and Cynder :Stealthslinger - the ship between Stealth Elf and Flameslinger :Sunboom - the ship between Sunburn and Sonic Boom :Torcher - the ship between Torch and Bowser :Whirlwind x Blades - the ship between Whirlwind and Blades :Whirlwind x Sunburn - the ship between Whirlwind and Sunburn :Zap x Whirlwind - the ship between Zap and Whirlwind :Zecho - the ship between Zap and Echo Slash :SnapRex - the ship between Snap Shot and Tree Rex :Spitfire x Fiesta - the ship between Spitfire and Fiesta :Trigger Happy x Pop Fizz - the ship between Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz :Zamo - the ship between Zap and Camo Femslash :Barbella x Ember - the ship between Barbella and Ember :Hex x Chill - the ship between Hex and Chill Fanon Shipping is not a major part of the Skylanders fandom, which is why few ships in the fandom have large fan following. The fandom was at its biggest in around 2012-2015, but is still getting new fan material to this day. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Skylanders Academy (Cartoon) on FanFiction.net :Skylanders (Gameverse) on FanFiction.net